diabolik_loversfandomcom-20200223-history
Yuma Mukami/Anime
Diabolik Lovers More Blood Episode 13 Yuma appears on top of a nearby cliff with his brothers when the Sakamaki's limousine crashes. When Yui takes a stroll in the rose garden outside the Sakamaki mansion, he is the third to greet her. Yui tries to run from Azusa in the opposite direction, but Yuma appears and blocks her path, causing her to bump into him. With a smirk, he tells her not to run. As Yui flees from them, he watches on and appears again, when Ruki captures Yui at the end of the episode, but his hand is only seen closing in on her along with Kou and Azusa's. Episode 14 Yuma is present when Yui awakens in their mansion. When Yui begins pressing questions on Ruki of how she ended up in their mansion, Yuma appears and slams his hand against the window telling her not to make such a big fuss. He is scolded by Kou who tells him to let Yui be because it's only natural for her to react that way since they had abducted her so suddenly. He gets irritated when Yui insists that she isn't "Eve" and he yells at her to just comply. Episode 16 He barges into the bathroom when Yui is taking a bath. This causes Yui to scream in surprise and embarrassment which irritates Yuma who tells her that her screams are making the bathroom echo. When she asks him why he's here, he replies that it's obvious, he needs her for something. Yuma grabs Yui's hand and attempts to drag her out of the bathtub, but she resists. Yui tells him to at least let her get dressed, but Yuma insists that no one will be interested in her nakedness causing her to splash water at him. After Yui gets dressed, he takes her to his garden to assist him with the harvest. While they are harvesting, Yuma reveals to Yui that he and his brothers were originally humans prompting Yui to start asking questions. This irritates Yuma who shoves a mini tomato in her mouth which distracts her long enough for Yuma to grab her. He pulls down the left side of her shirt and drinks her blood from behind. When Yui breaks away from him, he easily recaptures her and he pins her against the greenhouse to resume sucking her blood while she resists. After Yui passes out, he brings her back to his room where he lays her down on his bed to rest. While waiting for Yui to regain her consciousness, Yuma has a flashback of his past when he was still a human - how he met Lucks, who was the boss of the street gang he used to be part of. When Yui finally awakens, he feeds her one of his sugar cubes mouth-to-mouth to help with her anemia. As he pushes the cube into her mouth, he tells her to savour it well, since he's sharing something precious with her. He is finally seen joining his brothers in the living room to discuss the progress of the "Adam and Eve" plan. Category:Diabolik Lovers More Blood